Minor Transformation
by mr.rubbish
Summary: 4th fiction. A chance encounter with De Rol Le leads to an incredible turn of events for Ash & those around him...
1. The Sting

**--------- Minor Transformation ---------**  
  
**----- Chapter 1 : The Sting ------**  
  
Ash looked up just in time to see the giant serpent roar with anger as it sank beneath the turbulent surface. He rose to his feet, a little unsteady as the speeding raft slowly corrected itself. Kiki, the FOnewearl, approached him, a concerned look crossed her face.  
  
"Are you alright? That was quite a hit you took there!"  
  
Ash flashed one of his trademark smiles.  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. It merely caught me off guard that's all. I'm more surprised than hurt."  
  
"Surprised?" Queried Bernie the RAmar. "The worm knocked you flat on your back!"  
  
Ash shot him a look of irritation before continuing, "It's okay, my armour absorbed the blow, no harm."  
  
"Whatever you say." Replied Bernie.  
  
When the raft had come to a stop at some kind of secret mining facility, Ash had secretly breathed a sigh of relief when the group decided it would be better to report to the Principal their discoveries before further exploration. Bernie was a bit too condescending for his tastes and besides his arm was still numb from when the tentacle had struck it and he did not want to appear weak in front of others.  
  
-----  
  
"So let me get this straight... there's no pain just an itching?" said the nurse sceptically.  
  
"Yeah, like I said before, this giant... thing hit me with a tentacle and now... well I've been scratching it for about one hundred and twenty-five beats now. It feels like its itchy under the skin..."  
  
The nurse looked down at Ash's forearm, slightly swollen and red with scratch marks.  
  
"Hmmmm. Well I've examined it and I can't find any real cause. Other than the skin cream I've given you, I'm not sure what to recommend..." She stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
Picking up a mini-hypo and with one smooth motion she pressed it against his neck with a hiss and removed it before he had time to say...  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"How about a sub-cellular scan?" She said walking over to a bank of sensors at which she began to operate the complex machinery.  
  
"Its not very comfortable..." She continued, "And it'll take eighty or ninety Beats, but I'm sure it'll get us to the root of the problem..."  
  
She turned around and was bemused to see that she was talking to an empty room. She had seen it all before, Hunters always hitting on the nurses with their tales of daring-do and bravery.  
  
"Hmph." She said to herself. "He'll be back."  
  



	2. Undiscovered Country

**----- Chapter 2 : Undiscovered Country ------**  
  
Sue knocked on the nondescript white door. There was no answer. The FOnewearl in green beside her shifted nervously from foot to foot. Sue sighed and pounded the door firmly.  
  
"Ash? Ash! You in there?"  
  
After about a Beat's wait she was about to knock again when a muffled reply came through.  
  
"Go away, I'm not feeling well!"  
  
"It's me, Kiki. I was worried." Said the FOnewearl.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Go away, I don't want to see you."  
  
Sue saw that Kiki became visibly downcast at Ash's rejection. No doubt he was up to his old tricks again. She put her arm around Kiki's shoulders and led her away.  
  
"Don't waste any tears over him, he ain't worth it."  
  
-----  
  
Ash hobbled slowly to the kitchen. Wrapped in blankets he was still shivering slightly. He reckoned that he must have caught a serious flu bug if he had been downed that long. His hunger and thirst over-coming any sense of food preparation, he consumed everything and anything that he could chew or swallow.   
  
How long had he been out for? Two days? Three? He had lain on the floor wracked with a fever and a dull pain that seemed to permeate his entire body. He belched loudly as he stretched stiffly, muscles aching from the ordeal. He could feel himself getting better and knew that a good workout would be the order of the day.  
  
-----  
  
Eric rounded the corner and pressed himself up against the wall. If his creator had given him lungs they would be working overtime right about now. The discovery of the mines had been exciting, the people of Pioneer One had been keeping secrets it would seem. His fellow Hunters were happy to return to Pioneer Two, report their findings and take a break. But a break was not for him, he was built for action.  
  
However, things had started going wrong almost from the get go. The upper levels of the mines consisted of a seemingly endless maze of labs and storage rooms. Within Beats of exploring he had encountered resistance. Mining robots on patrol and packing quite a punch too. His hand moved up to the large smoking hole on his chestplate. Dual Varista pistols had made short work of his assailants initially, but sheer numbers and military-grade lasers now had him on the run.  
  
"I sure could use a FOrce right about now."  
  
He activated a telepipe mat and tossed it on the floor in front of him. A column of green light emanated from it.  
  
"Time to call the cavalry..." Eric said as he stepped into the light.  
  
The Gillchic passed through the doorway just in time to catch the fading green light of the telepipe as it dispersed. Sensing no intruders, it resumed its patrol.  
  



	3. He Said, She Said

**----- Chapter 3 : He Said, She Said ------**  
  
Sarunakai fidgeted nervously with his robes. The young FOmar was clearly uncomfortable even being there. The woman at the Guild counter looked up from the tablet she was reading. It was his fourth time to show up today, each time previously he had taken a quick look at the missions board before hurrying back through the transporter leading to the Central Promenade. She sighed and beckoned him over with one finger.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Er... Um... No t-t-thank you." He stammered.  
  
"Look sweetie, you've being hanging around back and forth all day. Are you looking for something in particular?"  
  
"I... Uh... Um... Just looking for something suitable." He mumbled.  
  
"O-kay. Well until something suitable comes up, how about you go wait in the Guild Bar, perhaps find some team-mates or something."  
  
"But I'm too young..."  
  
"You're new here aren't you? Trust me, it won't be a problem."  
  
-----  
  
Sarunakai stood impassively near the Guild counter. He had watched the steady trickle of Hunters passing through. He even acknowledged some by name, comrades-in-arms. They in turn signalled with a knowing nod or a briefest movement of the hand, subtle signs of their respect for him. Eventually the woman behind the Guild counter waved at him and he came over.  
  
"You're Sarunakai aren't you?" She asked excitedly.  
  
He slightly bowed his head.  
  
"Oh, I knew it! I knew it! I was a bit nervous to call you over. I've heard so many things about you!" She gushed.  
  
"Not all bad I hope." Said Sarunakai modestly.  
  
The woman laughed at his reply. It was a warm, friendly laugh.  
  
"Are you waiting for something? I've seen you check the boards a few times."  
  
"Actually I am on the look out for something challenging enough for a FOrce of my abilities."  
  
"Well there's no sense you waiting here needlessly. If you go to the Guild Bar I'll page you as soon as something suitable pops up okay?"  
  
"Thank you." He said as he bowed deeply. "I am in your debt."  
  
She stared after him in awe until he disappeared from view.  
  



	4. Stronger than Steel

**----- Chapter 4 : Stronger than Steel ------**  
  
Ash stretched himself out as he yawned as loudly as possible. These 'mines' as everyone referred to them were nothing of the sort. Not a single square centimetre of rock was visible, such was the extent of the influence of the settlers of Pioneer One. The roaming robots, Gillchics, proved to be of little consequence. He danced among their slow moving forms, his Double Saber's twin blades dismantling them as fast as any skilled mechanic.  
  
The floating ones, he did not know their names, were a minor irritation. Hovering out of reach of his strikes, they were not worth the TP expended in casting a Zonde lightning strike to bring them lower. Though they were capable of rapid bursts of acceleration, their overall speed was slow, allowing Ash to simply outrun them. Beyond a certain distance they would return to their rest positions ready to attack the next unsuspecting Hunter.  
  
Ash had heard that other Hunters had made raids through these upper mines but from the amount of resistance he had encountered he would not have thought it. It would seem that this army was either being repaired constantly or there was some kind of factory, possibly on some lower level, churning them out. It mattered not to him though. Fighting was fighting and despite having been down here for several hundred Beats, strength flowed effortlessly through his limbs.  
  
-----  
  
Eventide strode into the bar like he owned the place. In fact he was there so frequently that it could have been truth. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the place for familiar faces. Faces were few and far between, none of them known to him. He spotted a young FOmar sitting by himself, casting furtive glances around the room as if afraid that his parents might arrive at any moment. He decided to make friends.  
  
"Hi! My names Eventide." The burly HUmar proclaimed as he gave Sarunakai a hearty slap on the back and sat down.  
  
After raising one finger to the waitress behind the bar he turned his attention to the neophyte beside him.  
  
"Wassa matter? Cat got your tongue? Don't you know its rude not to say something?"  
  
Sarunakai stared briefly at the unshaven and unkempt Eventide.  
  
"My name's Sarunakai." He eventually replied.  
  
"It speaks!" He patted Sarunakai firmly on the shoulder.  
  
The waitress set Eventide's usual on the table.  
  
"What are you having?" Said Eventide as he peered at Sarunakai's glass.  
  
"Fruit juice." Came the reply.  
  
"Get him something stronger." He said to the waitress.  
  
"Now, come on! Don't encourage the boy." Chastised the android as she walked off.  
  
"Man, when they programmed _that_ walk, they sure got it right!"  
  
Sarunakai sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
  
-----  
  
Eric walked out of Doc. Stone's android clinic, buffed to a shine he was ready for action.  
  
"Now if I was organic, where would I hang out?"  
  
-----  
  
Sarunakai sat at the table and cast a casual eye over the patrons. He did not visit the Guild Bar on a regular basis, alcohol might dull his razor sharp edge. It was mainly a place to celebrate his latest victory. Now he sat to pass the time, but he could feel something was going to happen... it was almost tangible.  
  
"Sarunakai!" Called out the latest entrant.   
  
It was Eventide, a roguish but amiable HUmar. He worked hard and played harder. Sarunakai could not help but grin as they shook hands, there was never a dull moment while he was around. They had just gotten comfortable when an android RAnger came in and approached them.  
  
"Are you the one called Sarunakai?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am Eric and I am in need of your help..."  
  
Eventide motioned to the waitress to put the drinks on his tab as they left.  
  



	5. Fast Changes

**----- Chapter 5 : Fast Changes ------**  
  
Sue pounded on the door to Ash's apartment. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently.  
  
"Ash? It's me... AGAIN!"  
  
She turned and shrugged at her companion. The RAmar decked out in black and red folded his arms.  
  
"I do have more important things to do you know." He stated impatiently.  
  
"Okay... Plan B."  
  
Browsing through her photon storage unit she selected an item and a small plastic card materialised onto her open palm.  
  
"Spare." She said when the RAmar raised a querying eyebrow. "Hey, it's a long story."  
  
They stepped in and were immediately assaulted by an awful stench. She went over to the fridge. It was nearly empty and various cartons had been strewn over the floor. Since the door had been left open for some time, the motor had long since burned out and the remnants had spoiled.  
  
"He's not in here." The RAmar called from the bedroom.  
  
"Where could he b..." She stopped when she saw the figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ash! Where have you been all this time? I've been worried." Sue realised she sounded like that FOnewearl from a couple of days ago, but that did not matter to her.  
  
"Hmph, since when did you start caring about me?" He said coldly.  
  
Sue was taken aback by his remark, but recovered her composure.  
  
"Well well. Down for the count for four days and now look who grew a spine!"  
  
"Not quite." Said Ash as he disappeared into the bedroom. "I've been in the mines since the day before yesterday. I've just come back to change and pick up some supplies."  
  
"You've spent two days in the mines? When most Hunters couldn't last two beats." Said Sue incredulously.  
  
"I'm not like most Hunters." Came back the reply.  
  
"Well mister-I'm-not-like-other-Hunters, We're off to retrieve Doctor Osto's research from the research labs in the mines. I thought you might want to tag along."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Hello? Coral to Ash, come in Ash!"  
  
"Sorry, I have my own thing to worry about." He said as he emerged and barged past the RAmar.  
  
"Hey!" The RAmar said indignantly.  
  
But Ash ignored him and left without even a glance backwards.  
  
"Come on Alex. We don't need him."  
  
-----  
  
Ash returned to Pioneer Two. It had felt weird, almost like it was wasting time from whatever duty he had been assigned to. Food had not been a problem, the facility's canteen was well stocked, but the fighting had taken a toll on his armour and now the once-bright orange frame he wore was dulled a dark brown with blasts and oil.  
  
He had seemed to require no sleep and almost no rest despite near constant exertion, if it could be called that. It was a minor transformation, but certainly one for the better. Arriving at his apartment he noted that the door had been left wide open, had he forgotten to close it he wondered. When he stepped inside he did not even notice the smell...  
  
Sue and that RAmar jerk she hung around with were waiting for him there. She pestered him with her banalities but he was in no mood to chitchat and went to the bedroom to change. She seemed to disbelieve where he had been.  
  
"You've spent two days in the mines? When most Hunter couldn't last two beats." Said Sue incredulously.  
  
"I'm not like most Hunters." He said as he pulled off his suit and fished around for a replacement.  
  
"Well mister-I'm-not-like-other-Hunters, We're off to retrieve Doctor Osto's research from the research labs in the mines. I thought you might want to tag along."  
  
As he pulled on the new suit he caught a glimpse of his forearm in the dim light. The skin where he had been scratching before was now a darkish red colour and was almost scaly to the touch.  
  
"Surprising..." He whispered to himself.  
  
"Hello? Coral to Ash, come in Ash!"  
  
He snapped back to reality, picked up the photon storage unit from the bed and left the room.  
  
"Sorry, I have my own thing to worry about."  
  
He made sure to barge past Alex on the way out.  
  



	6. The Write Stuff

**----- Chapter 6 : The Write Stuff ------**  
  
Sarunakai smiled. The mines proved to be everything he had hoped for. The enemies were relentless and without honour but fell easily to his Techniques. Those that survived were dispatched with a single strike of his Brave Hammer battle cane. With Eventide and Eric in support, they cut through the opposing legions with ease.   
  
Just yesterday they had teamed up with a Hunter to help a Newman female called Elly find some sort of companion. The five of them forming an army of their own. They were all shocked when the companion had turned out to be a computer but Sarunakai did not care as long as he was helping people. Now the three of them were one of several teams requested by the military to clear a way down to the lower levels.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll only take a few hundred Beats." He told the client.  
  
-----  
  
Eventide slowly shook his head in disbelief. They had been here for a few hundred Beats now and seemed to be getting nowhere. The fire-teams hired to mop up resistance enough to penetrate the lower levels had been beamed down to different locations. The layout of the facility seemed to be a total mystery to the army... Military Intelligence, now there was an oxymoron if he had ever heard one.  
  
Their particular predicament involved two broad walkways separated by a gap that would be only crossed by flying. It was a shame as some of the robots here could do just that. A contingent of Gillchics pinned them down with laser fire while the two highly agile Sinow Beats would leap at them at every available opportunity. If things got too hairy they would retreat and seal the door for about a Beat and a half. This would be enough to trick the robots into resetting their search memories, thus giving them enough time to get in attacks of opportunity.  
  
Eric was solid enough, he seemed to enjoy leaping about like some action hero from the holocasts, but he was quite reckless for an android, taking a lot of damage needlessly. Eric kind of reminded Eventide of Boc, 'the bullet magnet'. Now there was a RAcast who took a licking and kept on ticking.  
  
Sarunakai was a different story. He was clearly determined to prove his worth and in their line of work, guts was half the battle. Eventide was not questioning his usefulness, he had been in the game for long enough and he always preferred to have at least one FOrce in the team, even better if they were female...  
  
During some of the quieter moments Eventide had given him a few pointers in the delicate art of wielding his Battle Hammer, he just hoped that the kid's inexperience did not get someone killed.  
  
He realised that perhaps he was being over-protective, treating him like the son he might never have. That was fine too, Sarunakai looked up to him and maybe the added responsibility would give him 'the maturity' the ladies told him he lacked.  
  
-----  
  
Eventide sliced the Gillchic in half with his Durandal sword even as Eric pelted it with a hail of photon bullets.  
  
"Sarunakai, I've always wanted to ask. What is it that drives you to the Surface day after day to battle? You seemed to fight with such _passion_." Asked Eventide.  
  
"I have my reasons." Said Sarunakai solemnly.  
  
Eventide nodded in agreement. He respected Sarunakai too much to press the matter further.  
  
-----  
  
They paused for breath behind the locked door. The Sinow Beat had gotten a fair shot at Eric and they had pulled back once more to tend to the android. Sarunakai focused his mind and cast the Resta Technique to heal the damage inflicted upon Eric's metal skin.  
  
"Sarunakai, I just wanted to ask. Why is it that you come to the Surface to battle with these creatures? You don't seem to be _exactly_ what I would call Hunter material." Asked Eventide.  
  
"I have my reasons." Said Sarunakai solemnly.  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Okay, I'm part of an author's circle. But unlike the others I don't want to write about something if I haven't experienced it for myself."  
  
"Now _that_ I can respect." Said Eventide with a grin.  
  



	7. Conspiracy Theory

**----- Chapter 7 : Conspiracy Theory ------**  
  
Sue paced furiously through the park. She had gone for a walk, hoping that more leafy surrounds might allow her to clear her head, but with every passing Beat she felt her anger rising. She had just returned from what should have been a routine mission but turned out as anything but.  
  
She and Alex had left Ash's apartment and had headed for the main transporter, after their minor altercation he had become strangely silent, but he was not the type to hold a grudge normally. The fire-teams sent to recapture the mines were finding progress slow, resistance was very heavy, but a few communication nodes had been reached, thus allowing transporter access to some of the lower levels.  
  
Once there they were forced to move quickly and quietly. The robots were less numerous but far more deadly, one wrong move and there would be no hope of rescue. Furthermore, their movements were constantly restricted by the seemingly random selection of locked doors. With only the vaguest set of directions and no idea of the layout they were made to backtrack far too regularly.  
  
It was only after about sixty Beats of exploring that they came up against a tricky combination of doors and patrolling robots. Alex had formulated a plan. He would lead the robots away from their destination and then send a BEE message once the way ahead was clear. She would work her electronic magic and then they would meet up again once he lost them.  
  
They located a suitable room for her to hide in and so she had waited. And waited. And waited. She was loath to admit it to anyone, even her eventual rescuer, but she had become quite afraid at the prospect of being stuck there for any length of time. Alex failed to reply to the BEE messages she sent to him and whenever she had ventured out her retreat was prompt, the rooms beyond packed with walking gun batteries.  
  
She had begun to despair, when suddenly help arrived in the form of a mysterious Hunter. The two of them joined forces after it transpired that they were undertaking the same mission, secretly of course she would have said almost anything not to get left behind, but played the whole incident cool.  
  
She had maintained her calm until they had come across Alex much deeper into the facility. He acted like he was waiting for something, he did not reply when she berated him for leaving her alone and even refused to make eye contact. It was now her turn to leave him, the mysterious Hunter and her retrieved the data and returned to the ship.  
  
Sue unclenched her fists and pumped her hands to get some feeling into them. Taking some deep breaths she let her anger flow out. What was Alex up to? What was so important that he would abandon her in the middle of a mission? Why did he not explain himself when she had found him again? WHY?  
  
"GRRRR!" She shouted out aloud, her outburst startling a few young children playing nearby.  
  
She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oops!" She said apologetically.  
  
This was all Ash's fault probably. Ever since that incident in the underground channel he had been acting strangely. What was wrong with him anyway? There was only one way to find out. Sue made an about face and walked off in the direction of the Hunters Guild. 


	8. Apocrypha

**----- Chapter 8 : Apocrypha ------**  
  
Ash clutched his stomach and bent double with pain. It felt like his internal organs had been replaced with lead and gravity was doing its utmost to tear them out of his body. The pain flowed and ebbed like a tide, but it almost always seemed to choose the most inopportune moments to strike.  
  
After leaving his apartment he had found that usage of the main transporter to the mines had become restricted, the resistance provided by the robots sufficient to frustrate the Government's attempt to bring the facility under control. Jumping onto the first available team, he gained passage back down underground and left them behind easily when they were unable to match his pace.  
  
Once more he descended the depths and despite immediate familiarity, the layout confused him. The people of Pioneer One had carved into the mountain haphazardly, like they were searching for something hidden in the solid rock. Whatever it was, it necessitated the use of military robots with military upgrades.  
  
It was as he progressed that the pain developed. Initially, he had been able to ignore it, but sure enough it increased in strength the deeper he went and the closer he got to... To what? Was there some unknown factor that was triggering this pain? In any case, it had reached a point were it was starting to impede his performance in battle. His shiny new frame already scorched from blasts that should never have even gotten close.  
  
Now, he knelt before the formidable metal wall that rolled towards him. Its name stencilled on its side: Garanz. This monster of a machine was a civilian version of the military automated tank, though looking at its armaments, one would be hard pressed to tell the difference. Ash had avoided its slow moving salvos with ease before, but now had been brought low with a crippling pain.  
  
Once more its armoured panels swung open to reveal its missile tubes. Ash looked up at it, tears streaming down his face, nearly unable to make out any detail. It fired a volley of rockets. Locked on to his heat signature they blazed in an arc towards him. In an act of desperation, Ash kicked off the ground hoping to jump the incoming projectiles.  
  
What happened next surprised Ash probably as much as the Garanz, if such a thing could become surprised that is. He succeeded in leaping a clear four metres off the ground and landed awkwardly upon the Garanz's shoulders. He twisted and fell backwards to the floor, landing behind the hulking robot. He looked up just in time to see the missiles impact upon its face and it fell over, miniature explosions echoed throughout its metallic shell.  
  
Even with this foe defeated, he knew he would have no time to rest before some new danger manifested itself. Each movement was agony but he fought to his feet and stumbled painfully against the walls until he found a suitable storeroom to hide in till his pain subsided.  
  
-----  
  
By the time Sue arrived at the Guild Hospital it had already gone nine hundred Beats, almost the entire Guild area was empty of people as nearly all missions were timed for the daytime. Oddly the front desk was unmanned, even at this late hour there should have been someone present. Hunters always found ways to injure themselves at all times of the day.  
  
Sue made her way round the desk and entered the doors that led to the wards. The first room was large and sectioned off into smaller areas with white curtains. The lights were dimmed to allow overnight patients to rest. None of the regeneration chambers appeared to be occupied and there were no nurses within sight either.  
  
The gentle sound of glass breaking at the far end of the room caught her attention and crouching slightly, she proceeded towards the source of the sound. As she neared the far wall she caught a glimpse of someone hiding behind an examination table. It was a nurse. Sue approached her.  
  
"I think there's someone here." The nurse whispered.  
  



	9. Natural Selection

**----- Chapter 9 : Natural Selection ------**  
  
"What do you mean?" Sue tried to keep her voice as low as possible.  
  
"I was doing the rounds when I heard someone ransacking the samples storage refridgerator. I was frightened and tried to hide until they left."  
  
"Okay, wait here." Said Sue as she activated her Nei's Claw.  
  
She rose up and crept towards the fridge ahead. Its faint light visible beyond the curtains. Sue steeled herself and then threw aside the curtains...  
  
-----  
  
Doctor Mome was out of breath. He spent so much time in the Labs that he had almost forgotten what real physical exertion was. Having analysed Doctor Osto's research notes they discovered a mention of a 'sample Beta 772'. Wishing to see this sample for himself, he obtained an appropriate disguise from a lab assistant whom also moonlighted as a Hunter and posted a mission request for the evening when there would be few people around.  
  
It was a stroke of good luck that the Hunter who helped obtain the data in the first place would be the one to answer his call. Despite the risks of impersonating a Hunter, Mome had been assured of complete discretion. He was aware of the skills of this particular Hunter but was amazed at the speed at which they progressed.  
  
"Soon I'll be able to see it for myself." He thought to himself.  
  
-----  
  
The sight of the door swung wide open greeted Sue, bright light flooding into the dimly lit room. The samples refridgerator was quite large, large enough to fit in a small RAcast and was filled with white wire shelves loaded with glass sample tubes containing various liquids.  
  
Sue moved in for closer inspection. The samples on the lower shelves had been knocked over and smashed. Dark crimson fluid dripped slowly down. Sue was confused. She had heard the breaking glass, the intruder would have _had_ to pass her in order to escape. She bent down and examined a dark stain on the carpet.  
  
The streak of blood ran parallel with the wall and looked to Sue as if a minute body had been dragged away. In fact, the spots on either side resembled tiny footprints...  
  
Sue shivered ever so slightly at that thought. She traced the 'tracks' even as they faded along the floor. They were heading in the direction of the washrooms when they disappeared completely. 


	10. Logical Progression

**----- Chapter 10 : Logical Progression ------**  
  
When she failed to hear the sounds of Sue dealing out Hunter justice, the nurse emerged from her hiding place to see Sue bent over, examining the floor.  
  
"Did you see anyone?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think it was so much of a who as a what." Sue replied.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Exactly. It looks like it went that way." Sue said while pointing in the direction of the washrooms. She then deactivated her photon claw and slowly walked forwards while staring intently at the floor.  
  
"My name's Cassie."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"My name. It's Cassie Opia."  
  
"Oh, uh... my name's Sue Biopal. Everyone just calls me Sue though."  
  
"I know who you are, You're a very famous Newman Hunter. You're a role model for us girls here at the hospital."  
  
At this Sue stood up straight and tried not to blush too visibly.  
  
"I, er... Thanks but... I'm not the best out there."  
  
"That's so like you to be so modest."  
  
"O... Kay..."  
  
They stopped around a large sinkhole mounted into the floor. Its grill was not fixed on permanently and had been moved to uncover the drain. Sue picked up the grill and examined it. She noticed that there were sharp edges to the wires. She passed it to Cassie.  
  
"Get a sample of that."  
  
-----  
  
By about five hundred Beats into the day the rumours had spread like wildfire throughout the Guild. A clandestine mission had taken place the previous night and one Hunter had _single-handedly_ killed the creature dubbed 'De Rol Le' that had inhabited the underground channel linking the geothermal power plant to the mining facility.  
  
The authorities quickly released some statements to control the situation. Yes, De Rol Le had indeed been defeated. No, the identity of the Hunter in question would not be released at this time. Finally, military androids were currently in the process of dredging the channel to retrieve the body.  
  
This news only served to reinvigorate the Hunter community. They had suffered continual setbacks in an attempt to regain control of the mines and casualties had been higher than expected. But now the Guild desk was hidden behind the queue of Hunters all hoping for a piece of the glory. It would be about three hundred more Beats before they reached and started deactivating the first of the robot production lines.  
  
Now all that remained would be to shut down the mines' security master control system.  
  



	11. Master System

**----- Chapter 11 : Master System ------**  
  
Sarunakai stood before Principal Tyrell.  
  
"I summoned you here because I need the best and you're it. The mines are protected by some kind of military grade defence system. I want you to assemble a team of the finest Hunters and shut it down."  
  
"I understand. I have just the people in mind."  
  
He turned on his heel and left the office.  
  
-----  
  
Bernie left the hospital. Despite the advances the Hunters were making, they were still taking casualties and the infirmary was rapidly finding itself overwhelmed. Bernie was only slightly concerned that he seemed to be going through teams almost as fast as photon shells for his weapon. Well an influx of inexperienced youth can do that.  
  
He questioned the woman manning the Guild desk at some length. All the established teams were full or away on the surface. Bernie preferred the convenience of being a support RAnger, jumping in and out of teams wherever the action was. He was about to concede to the fact that he would have to lead another bunch of no-hopers when a listing caught his eye.  
  
He accessed the team's statistics. Consistent successes, no serious injuries logged, a balanced mix of classes and they were small enough to appreciate a man of his talents. They were even Pioneer-side, perfect.  
  
-----  
  
Eventide had no problem with relinquishing leadership of the team once Bernie had explained his plan. The lower levels of the mines were populated with fast moving Sinows and the tank-like Garanz and few teams were capable of staying for long.  
  
"Besides..." Grinned Eventide, "I haven't done anything exciting today."  
  
-----  
  
The plan itself was fairly simple. Track the movements of the other teams through BEE messages and use that work a route that would minimise conflict. It might not be a glamorous approach but it yielded results, especially since most of those teams would be blundering into danger anyway.  
  
-----  
  
Bernie signalled the team to stop. For the last twenty Beats or so they had become the most advanced team. The faint echoes of battle long since faded behind them into near silence. This too had worked in their favour, their enemies clearly audible over some distance thus allowing for avoidance or ambush as the situation required.  
  
If they were indeed the furthermost team then why was there wreckage scattered throughout the rooms that they now passed through, like a recent battle had taken place not more than two days ago. Bernie could hear a faint sound, it sounded almost like sobbing.  
  
"I think there's someone here, look around."  
  
-----  
  
Sarunakai closed his eyes, let out a breath and relaxed.  
  
"There's someone here, I feel it."  
  
The others began to search around the burned-out hulk of a Garanz, but Sarunakai instructed them to try further afield.  
  
-----  
  
The electronics for the storeroom door were non-functional but with Eric's assistance they were able to force it open. Inside they beheld a dishevelled figure curled up against the back wall, barely moving. The orange armour was dirty and a tangle of hair obscured his face but Bernie recognised the pitifully sight before him, it was Ash.  
  
"Holy Crap! How long have you been down here?" Exclaimed Bernie as he placed his hand on Ash's shoulder.  
  
Ash recoiled from Bernie's touch and attempted to shuffle away. Bernie frowned and reached out for him again.  
  
Don't touch me." Mumbled Ash.  
  
"What?" Queried Bernie.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Yelled Ash and gave Bernie an almighty shove.  
  
Bernie sailed right out of the room and past his three team-mates before hitting the floor hard. He scrambled to his feet, furious.  
  
"You're DAMNED lucky I don't blast your ass back to the Stone Age for that one boy!"  
  
Bernie regained his composure, "Come on! Let's go!" He indicated to the others and after a fraction of a Beat they followed him out.  
  
Bernie would not admit it to anyone but when Ash had turned to yell at him, he had caught a glimpse of his face and it frightened him.  
  
-----  
  
"Over there, look!" Said Eric.  
  
They all turned to look at the sign fixed to the wall. It read 'Monitor Room'.  
  
"Be ready for anything." Commanded Sarunakai as he led the way forward.  
  



	12. What Lies Beneath

**----- Chapter 12 : What Lies Beneath ------**  
  
Bernie let out a sigh. The spa's bubbles working their magic on his aching muscles. The others had made their way to the Guild bar, no doubt to brag and regale the less fortunate with tales of their heroism. He let his mind drift back to recount the events that had passed that day.  
  
After the unpleasant incident with Ash they had discovered the entrance to the Monitor Room was just a short walk further on. The doors were locked but a combination of hacking efforts from Eric and the kid soon overwhelmed it with ease. The doors slid open with a whoosh to reveal a circular room.  
  
The four of them entered the room and spaced themselves out. The lights were set low, like they were running on emergency power and none of the monitors displayed any data even though it was obvious that electricity flowed to them. Each of them found an appropriate terminal and attempted to extract whatever useful information they could or tried to find a way of shutting down the robot defence system.  
  
The sound of the outer door slamming shut startled them all.  
  
"Okay, that wasn't me." Joked Eventide nervously.  
  
The lights dimmed out to be replaced with flashing red lights and an alarm sufficiently loud enough to annoy all those trapped inside.  
  
"Try to find a way to get that door open." Bernie commanded.  
  
Sarunakai nodded and headed to the door with Eric in tow. They stopped in their tracks when all the monitors came to life and a sinister robot visage appeared on one at the far end of the room.   
  
Bernie had picked up some details on what this new-found danger might possibly be. "Vol Opt." He whispered under his breath.  
  
The face proceeded to move around the room as if the owner was walking. When it finally came to a halt the monitors simultaneously switched off leaving them in red flashing darkness. There was a mechanical whirr and a Maser Beam generator descended from the ceiling, raining bolt after bolt of lightning upon the hapless quartet.  
  
When the barrage had stopped Bernie peeped from his hiding place to see Vol Opt's face begin its march once more. He decided they should act immediately.  
  
"Trash the place!" He shouted.  
  
They did not need to be asked twice. Within moments the monitors and desks inside the room had been reduced to burning debris, the Maser Beam generator crackling and sparking after getting a taste of its own medicine courtesy of Sarunakai's Gizonde technique. They would not have an opportunity to celebrate victory for long as the entire room shook as if in the thrall of a strong earthquake.  
  
Beyond that it had become somewhat of a blur. From the ceiling had descended Vol Opt's physical body. It was a conversion of the old LandCrawler tank hulls. Its imposing bulk filled the room leaving them almost pressed against the remains of the outer wall. With all the noise, Bernie had almost missed the sound of the outer door opening once more. Through the smoke and sparks he could barely make out the silhouette of a Hunter.  
  
The battle was fierce and in truth there was no way they could have defeated Vol Opt had it not been for the miraculous intervention of that Hunter. Despite Vol Opt's formidable size, strength and armaments it was no match for the five of them.  
  
Bernie lounged contentedly in the hot tub. A new exit had made itself available upon Vol Opt's demise. A secret tunnel connected the Monitor Room to some kind of underground door. A gateway to the Ruins of a lost civilisation. So the people of Coral where not alone in the universe.  
  
But this left more questions than it answered, why had the people of Pioneer One kept it secret? Did this have anything to do with the mysterious explosion at the Central Dome? The answer to these questions might very well lie within those underground Ruins. It looked like Bernie would be called to action once more.  
  
He sank deeper into the hot bubbling water. Just ten more Beats.  
  
-----  
  
Sue scanned the news-feed looking for something in particular. She did not have to wait long. Her eyes fixed on the headline 'Sewer Worker Attacked by Giant Rat'. She browsed through the article for the information she needed. Task complete she set off back to the Hospital.  
  



	13. Hell and High Water

**----- Chapter 13 : Hell and High Water ------**  
  
It had taken all her persuasive powers but Sue had managed to convince the Waste Management Department to allow her to traipse about the sewer system. When she told them she wished to deal with the giant 'rat' that had attacked one of their workers they were interested but liability worries held them back. There was much signing of forms in triplicate before they even let her look at the schematics of the region.  
  
She was grateful that the incident had taken place so close to 'home'. The Guild Hospital's waste joined that of a civilian Hospital as well as a number of biological laboratories. A dedicated processing plant handled the outflow from these various facilities before joining up with the sewage system that serviced the general populace.  
  
Sue stood by the main service hatch that led downwards into the network of tunnels. Despite the obvious urgency of her mission, she was in no great hurry to go in. The tunnels below were dark, cramped and worst of all stank, they were no place for a lady. The thought had occurred to her that she should have perhaps hired an android for this situation but she was curious enough to see it through personally.  
  
She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard footsteps appear behind her. The processing plant was automated for the most part and now that it was late evening she had been assured that the night-shift workers would stay well out of her way. Turning around she saw it was Cassie.  
  
The Guild was well stocked for practically any conceivable situation and so Sue had hired out a hazardous environment suit. The bright yellow one-piece suit would attract too much attention to her so she had gotten changed at her destination. She was now contrasted by Cassie's bright white nurse's uniform, hidden beneath a grey short overcoat. At least her thigh-high boots would come in useful, thought Sue.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to help you."  
  
Sue couldn't help but frown at that statement. "How exactly?"  
  
"With this..."  
  
Cassie reached into the depths of the coat and pulled out a small handgun.  
  
"This is a Hold Lockgun. It uses a bio-electric field to induce temporary paralysis in the target."  
  
"I know what a Hold Lockgun is. But how did you get one?"  
  
"Easy. A RAnger gave it to me. Evidently he found me charming." Cassie smiled sweetly.  
  
Evidently he did. Sue sighed. Cassie was definitely going to be a liability but she could do with the company.  
  
"Ugh, okay, you can come along but you have to do everything I say, got that?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sue spun the wheel on the hatch and pulled it open. Her face scrunched up from the stench. She took a long look into the darkness, the wrist mounted torch barely illuminating more than three metres down.  
  
"Here we go..."  
  



	14. Tooth and Nail

**----- Chapter 14 : Tooth and Nail ------**  
  
The water had not been as cold as she had first anticipated. Sue reasoned that the pipes must pass by something that heated them. What was unpleasant was the _lumps_ in the water, Sue at least thankful that her pitiful torch did not illuminate the flotsam with any detail.  
  
Incredibly, despite their awful surrounds, Cassie maintained her upbeat attitude. In fact, as time passed she seemed to become even more chipper. She seemed to be content to talk about anything, their voices echoed and distorted by the narrow passageways.  
  
Sue knew also that the search could take a long time. Though these sewers were a closed system they were sufficiently labyrinthine that if they were to split up, she might not find Cassie again, but she quickly pushed that thought from her mind. The other problem was that they did not know what exactly it was other than 'giant rat'-like in appearance and if it was shy they might very well chase if forever.  
  
The cramped confines put Sue in mind of Alex, the RAmar who had become her partner in recent times. According to the newscasts she had scanned through yesterday he had been arrested, accused of being the rogue Hunter 'Black Paper' and was now in prison. Despite what they had been through together, Sue was very resentful at her betrayal. Maybe once this was over she might visit him, to find out why.  
  
Sue mused that her personal quest had monopolised her time so completely that she become out of touch with current events. More chatter from Cassie interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Will you be exploring the Ruins after this is over?" Cassie inquired.  
  
"Ruins? What Ruins?"  
  
"Don't you know? They unlocked the Ruins this afternoon."  
  
Since Sue had been stuck in the residential areas all day she had not spoken to any Hunters, but the way Cassie had phrased it had confused her.  
  
"Unlocked the Ruins? How can you unlock Ruins?"  
  
"Oh that's _easy_. The entrance was sealed and only opened after three... Uh, what do you call them..? Monoliths! After three monoliths had been activated."  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
Something else had caught Sue's attention. They had reached a junction, a small yet tall room where several pipes came together, the only noise to be expected was the gentle sound of water falling. The sewage worker she interrogated mentioned offhand that in the past two days the rat population had virtually vanished.  
  
Rats. An explorer as hardy and adventurous as man or anything man could build. Since stowing aboard the ships of Coral's seas in the distant past to the enormous generation ships that traversed the desolate ocean of space, they were our constant companions.  
  
Here, a faint skittering sound could be heard. The sound like tiny claws on a hard surface. Sue centred herself in the room, turning her head this way and that in an attempt to determine its source, the thigh deep water slowing her movements. Cassie stopped talking. She had come to recognise the moments when Sue was being serious.  
  
Sue switched on her Nei's claw and lowered her hand into the water to hide the telltale pink glow from the photon blades. Cassie nodded in acknowledgement and equipped the Lockgun. The noise was getting louder, whatever it was it was approaching fast.   
  
With every passing centiBeat, Sue's torch waving became evermore frantic. A grill far above proved ambient light but there were eight entry points to the room and she could not cover them all at once.  
  
A splash from behind her startled them both, Cassie giving out a little shriek. She twisted too late to see the ripples of something disappearing underwater. Sue crouched, tensed, ready to spring. Movement below the murky surface, coming towards her. Sue tried to back away to higher ground, she could not fight what she could not see.  
  
The water would not allow her to move fast enough and she fell over, the chill of the water sufficient to knock the air from her lungs. Something brushed her leg and even as she tried in vain to stand again it leapt out of the water at her face.  
  
It was pure good fortune that she was able to catch it in time. The creature almost resembled an elongated shrimp. A hard carapace with small flipper like legs, a long tail and an armoured head ending in a sharp spike mere millimetres from her face. She tried desperately to throw it off but was trapped in an awkward position keeping her head above the water.  
  
"Shoot it!" She screamed.  
  
Cassie fumbled with the gun before levelling it off, closed her eyes and fired...  
  



	15. Dangerous Levels

**----- Chapter 15 : Dangerous Levels ------**  
  
The shot rang off against the opposite wall. Sue cried out and twisted herself just enough to allow the creature to drop into the water. It wriggled free before she could strike out. She traced its wake patterns as the creature circled around. It was changing target.  
  
Cassie realised what was going to happen and began to fire round after round of photon bullets into the water. Sue waded forward as fast as she could manage. The creature sprung out of the water, catching Cassie by surprise, she knocked her head on the wall and fell in.  
  
"No!" Yelled out Sue as she jumped into the thrashing water.  
  
Sue reached down and felt the rough exoskeleton. She offered up a quick prayer and plunged her claw into the water. Pulling up her arm she could see the creature, now dead, impaled upon her blades. She threw it to one side and helped Cassie out of the water.   
  
As she coughed and fought for breath Sue checked her for wounds. She seemed to be fine except for three small cuts on her stomach where the claw had punched through. A small price to pay.  
  
"I could really do with a long hot bath." Cassie spluttered as she tried to smile again.  
  
-----  
  
The Guild Bar was packed out to the point where some had to be turned away. The place filled with the hubbub of many people in animated discussion. Without exception every discussion was about the Ruins that had been uncovered. The military had been quick to move in, as had a mass of Hunters. They had soon been beaten back. If the mines had been difficult, then these Ruins were downright challenging. The strange 'monsters' there found to be single-minded in their pursuit of repelling invaders.  
  
Within four hundred Beats there were enough casualties and fatalities to allow the government to force the Hunters Guild into restricting access. As a result, with immediate effect, no Hunter below level twenty-five was allowed to enter.  
  
"Cheer up, why so glum?" Eventide said to Sarunakai as he set their order on their table.  
  
"We were the ones who found the Ruins and now we can't even get to see them."  
  
"Are you that eager to get yourself killed?" Eventide beamed. "Besides I wouldn't say that. I hold a level twenty-seven rating and I'm sure Eric here has something similar..."  
  
"Level fifty-one." Eric replied calmly as he sipped his oil.  
  
Eventide shot him a stunned look.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand why the level rating should be so important." Said Sarunakai.  
  
"Since you're new to the game it can be a little strange, I'll try and clarify. You could conceivably battle for many years gaining experience in the field and still remain a level one Hunter. Conversely, you could take all the exams, pass them and reach level two hundred yet never actually fight another living thing. The system is strange but it's rarely abused."  
  
Eventide continued. "Your basic Hunter will probably advance themselves to around the twenties. That's plenty of clearance for most situations. Dedicated types will progress to the eighties or nineties. It's a lot of work but its bragging rights. Take for example... Principal Tyrell's girl, Rico. She's so renowned due to the fact that she's in her twenties yet at the last count she was rated at level one hundred and forty-three."  
  
"If anyone could survive that explosion it would be Rico. Apparently they have found some of her message disks, dated after the explosion." Concluded Eric.  
  
The three of them were silent for a while, each lost in thought. Eventually Sarunakai broke it.  
  
"So I guess I need to take these exams to get up to level twenty-five then."  
  
"Maybe but its not gonna happen. I checked. Guild exams are booked up for about the next three weeks. Besides... there's other ways." Replied Eventide.  
  
"I'm not sure I follow."  
  
"Well you helped take down Vol Opt, that mad computer. That'll count for something. We can have a word with the Principal for '_special dispensation_'."  
  
"Do we go now?" Asked Eric.  
  
"No, if Bernie has taught me one thing, it's do your research before you do anything dangerous."  
  
"There's always tomorrow..." Finished Sarunakai.  
  



	16. Weird Science

**----- Chapter 16 : Weird Science ------**  
  
Sue and Cassie had stowed away the creature safely somewhere until it could be easily retrieved after they had gotten cleaned and patched up. The pair still waited for a whole day to pass before coming back under the cover of night to bring the creature's corpse back to Sue's cramped apartment.  
  
The creature looked almost exactly like a miniature version of how the monstrous serpent called De Rol Le should look according to descriptions provided by Hunters who had encountered it. This one could very well be one of its offspring. It measured just a shade over one metre in length and weighed nearly ten kilograms.  
  
Sue wanted answers but was reluctant to just hand it over to the government scientists, there were a lot of questions that she wanted answers to and there would be no guarantees that they would not just cover the whole thing up. For example, how did the creature get on to Pioneer Two?  
  
Sue had had experience in dealing with Doctor Mome, a government scientist who had contracted her to obtain Doctor Osto's research, research into this very creature. However, he had been far too secretive, so Sue suspected that he would not be trustworthy. This left her with a dilemma, who could she trust? Cassie provided the solution.  
  
-----  
  
The laboratory Sue found herself in was not what she expected. It seemed to resemble a neat and tidy junkyard, Sue doubted that she had seen more spare android parts at Doc. Stone's repair clinic. It was so cramped that she found it difficult to walk more than a couple of steps without knocking something over.  
  
Standing there in a small clearing, dressed in a FOnewm's clothing was Cassie's expert. Next to him, waiting attentively, was a pink and white RAcaseal. He was in good spirits as he beckoned them over, Cassie led the way while Sue laboured under the bulky package in her arms.  
  
"Hello! I'm Doctor Jean Carlos Montague! I'm very glad that you came to see me."  
  
Once the creature had been laid out, Doctor Montague poked and prodded it, growing ever more excited.  
  
"Can you help us?" Sue asked him.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha. I'm a photon engineer, not a biologist!"  
  
Sue's face fell when she heard this.  
  
"I could turn it into a weapon." Doctor Montague offered.  
  
"Doc, that really doesn't help us."  
  
"It's okay. I've been doing research into this based on what Cassie Opia here has told me and that blood sample she had. The creature will be useful but what I really need to get my hands on would be the notes of Doctor Osto recovered from his underground lab..."  
  
At those words Sue produced a data disk out of thin-air.  
  
"I guess you'll be needing this then." She said as she tossed it to him.  
  
"Perfect. How did you get hold of the this?"  
  
Sue shrugged, "I always keep copies of any data that I deal with."  
  
"Very well." He turned to speak to the android beside him. "Elenor, brew up some coffee for our guests, its going to be a long night."  
  



	17. Truth and Reconciliation

**----- Chapter 17 : Truth and Reconciliation ------**  
  
Sue tried to stifle a yawn as she walked wearily down the Guild concourse. Doctor Montague's 'workshop' had no windows and not being able to see the artificial sun meant that her bodyclock was a touch out of synch. But for now she needed to stretch aching muscles and digest the information she had been given.  
  
The Doctor had speed through Osto's notes in thirty Beats and for a photon engineer had quite a good grasp on the subject matter. Next came the cellular scans on tissue samples taken from the mini De Rol Le. Sue had attempted to grab a quick nap on a cleared bench while Cassie processed the sample back at the Guild Hospital. This proved to be a foolish endeavour, Elenor pestered her every three Beats to see if she was comfortable and Montague was happy to work noisily through the night.  
  
The samples analysed, it was time to 'connect' to the DNA database, the Hunters Guild's central computer and the central government's records database for cross checking. Sue was glad for something to do at this point, but bypassing the security for each system was laboriously slow going, fatigue dulling her abilities.  
  
Data retrieved, more time passed while Montague unleashed his formidable brain upon what they had gathered. When he finally got round to explaining to her she could barely comprehend what she had gotten herself into.  
  
The people of Pioneer One had come across something called _Parasite Cell 'D'_. Apparently it seemed to mutate things. Osto had cultivated some in a more pure form resulting in a specimen that would eventually become De Rol Le. The analysis of the samples confirmed what Sue quietly suspected but dared not contemplate. During his encounter in the underground channel Ash had become infected.  
  
Sue was at least grateful that there was an explanation for Ash's strange behaviour, but she was concerned with him mutating. The sample taken from the sewer creature showed that the DNA corruption had advanced since the sample taken from the grill in the Hospital washroom.  
  
A disturbance up ahead roused her from her inner musings. By the telepipe reception area there was a small crowd of people. At the centre were a RAmar and Black RAcast, both she had met before. The RAcast, Boc, was so dented and scratched that he looked as if he had just participated in a war where both sides had used him as a target to calibrate their weapons.  
  
The RAmar, who went by the nickname Logical, seemed to be suffering from an eye twitch as three scientists grilled him.  
  
"It wasn't human!" Said Logical.  
  
"Yes we gathered that..." Replied one of the scientists. "But can you give us a proper description?"  
  
"It wasn't human!" Said Logical.  
  
"Hey Boc, what's up with him?" Sue indicated Logical with her thumb.  
  
"We were in the Ruins, and fleshy here claims that he saw something '_that wasn't human_'. I checked but I didn't see anything strange. I mean apart from the terrifying monsters, but they didn't seem to bother him. But this is all he's been saying for the past ten Beats."  
  
"It _wasn't_ human!" Said Logical.  
  
"Yeah, sure buddy, not human. Everything down there wasn't human." Replied Boc sarcastically.  
  
"So, is there anymore you can tell us." Another scientist asked.  
  
Logical grabbed him by his lapels of his lab coat and pulled him close as he spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"It... Was... Not... Human..."  
  
Logical shoved him away. Boc put his large arm around Logical's shoulders.  
  
"He'll feel a lot better once we get to Razor's and get a few drinks inside him, may some vodka."  
  
At this, Logical's eye twitch doubled in rate and he was reluctantly dragged away by his bulky friend. Sue knew that Logical had artificial eyes, why had Boc not detected anything? She watched them go before speaking to scientists.  
  
"Do you know what that was all about?"  
  
"We are not at liberty to discuss these matters. If, however, we require someone to do some dirty work we will submit the request through the proper channels."  
  
As they left Sue wondered if the satisfaction she would get from roughing them up would be worth the trouble she would get in.  
  



	18. Three Blind Mice

**----- Chapter 18 : Three Blind Mice ------**  
  
Sarunakai knew there was something terribly wrong with this place. Every fibre of his being screamed at him to get out while there was still time.  
  
-----  
  
They moved silently, sticking to the shadows where possible. They had learned the hard way in the mines how to avoid attention. In the Ruins these lessons were ever more important. The frontline between the Hunters and the Ruin 'Guardians' shifted like sand on a seashore. Technology placed there to mark territorial boundaries did not last long and large groups of Hunters quickly brought down upon themselves the wrath of their monstrous foes.  
  
It had taken much begging and pleading on Eventide's behalf to get Sarunakai an exception from the Hunter edict. As he had predicted, the fact that the young FOmar had held his own against Vol Opt carried much weight and so the Principal had finally relented. Sarunakai was glad. He was venturing into the unknown, the greatest adventure imaginable.  
  
Once there, he felt not so sure. The regions they passed through strewn with those fallen in battle from both sides, the walls of the rooms sinister in decoration, movement all around to distract the eye for just a moment and death to follow swiftly afterwards.  
  
The evidence of a great struggle was obvious from the outset. The walls marked and blackened by the photon weapons of Pioneer One's military, for they had brought very few Hunters. It also appeared that they had ventured far into the heart of these ancient Ruins, mine traps and abandoned equipment found in equal measure on their path.  
  
Now they found themselves in a series of ever darkening rooms. Their pace slowed through impaired vision, but the resistance faced decreased in equal measure. Eric had joked at one point that perhaps the monsters were afraid of the dark. Eventide could not shake the feeling that they were being followed, the hairs of the back of his neck were never wrong.  
  
A low level growling came from the other side of the room and drew closer, they readied their weapons. The sound was more akin to the Barbarous Wolves found in the forest around the Central Dome than the nightmarish Dimenians native to the Ruins.  
  
"Eric, can you see it?" Eventide whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure... I see... a person?"  
  
Eventide raised his Durandal and pointed it in the general direction of the sound. An old trick, photons escaped from the containment field in the direction of the point acting like a weak torch. They were shocked when they saw what was illuminated before them in the dim beam.  
  
Eric had been right, of sorts. It was a person, or at least appeared to be. The orange protective armour, faded to brown by dirty and damage, was immediately recognisable, they had seen the owner in the mines about a week ago. Eventide panned his sword upwards, the section ID badge mounted on the Ash's chest dull, the power cells no doubt long since drained.  
  
They saved their gasps until Ash's head came into view. His face elongated and distorted. The skin darkened, it _looked_ hard and waxy. His hair gone, replaced by soft quills like an anteater and behind him dangled six pale yellow ribbons, arcing out of the back of his neck till they touched the floor.  
  
The alien 'moan' of a Dimenian materialising made them jump. Eventide quickly trained his light upon it. It raised its arms and began its charge. A sound followed like a nylon rope being fed out at high speed and the Dimenian found itself skewered by Ash's 'ribbons'. The creature was frozen in place by the sudden attack, when the tentacles retracted it remained still for a few moments before toppling face down to the ground. Turning to face Ash they discovered he had gone.  
  
The three of them immediately readied themselves for attack for any direction. Ash's speed and power meant they were very vulnerable. They spread out to aid manoeuvring, a mistake. A rush of wind and Eventide was pulled out far into the centre of the room, his sword clattering to the ground before extinguishing. A series of sickening thuds and crunches echoed throughout the room and then silence.  
  
Eric recovered from his stupor and unloaded round after round into the darkness, the walls beside them lit-up in flashes.   
  
"Where are you?" Eric shouted.  
  
His cry was answered with a clang, a weight landed upon his shoulders. Aiming upwards, he fired point-blank into the shadow draped over him. The close proximity of the muzzle flashes was blinding and Sarunakai was forced to look away.  
  
The groaning of metal under great stress filled the room, then Eric collapsed forward, his head tumbling to the floor beside him leaving Sarunakai alone. He spun around, his eyes hoping to pick out some sign through the darkness that pressed him from all sides. He panicked and unleashed bolt after bolt of lightning into the room. They seared the air and earthed themselves repeatedly on the nearest available metallic surfaces.  
  
The continuous exertion took its toll on the young FOmar. He could see that he had no target and his precious energy being wasted, he had to flee or end up like the others.  
  
He started to concentrate, trying to picture an exit in his mind, but his thoughts kept jumping back to the skittering noise of Ash as he moved around the room drawing ever closer. The energy hum of a telepipe forming around him filled his ears, he felt a sharp thump to the chest and fell, falling, falling to the hard ground and then nothing. 


	19. Who Watches the Watchmen?

**----- Chapter 19 : Who Watches the Watchmen? ------**  
  
These certainly were strange days. It would be the first time in living memory or indeed in any history book that a Hunters Guild would be forced to close for a problem that could not be handled in true Hunter style, namely brute force.  
  
It turned out that Sarunakai must have had the luck of the angels. He had created the telepipe a fraction of a Beat before Ash tackled him. Sarunakai knocked to the ground, Ash sucked back up to Pioneer Two. Ash had emerged at the reception area, startling a nearby group of Hunters half to death. Their number and the bright lights drove Ash to exit again through a second telepipe.  
  
Once Sarunakai had been rescued the Guild was put on alert, total lockdown with all active members recalled back to the ship. Sue had decided it was time to surrender her creature with a report on the incident in hope for an exchange of information with what the government knew. The government in turn interrogated her for many Beats and she was hauled up in front of a Hunter disciplinary body.  
  
It was all for show, the Guild took care of its own. She was reprimanded for withholding her findings but that was the end of that matter. She had gone to the hospital in hopes of speaking to Sarunakai, the only survivor of any of Ash's hostile encounters, but he would not be saying much for sometime, his battle was now with post-traumatic shock.  
  
When Sue exited the Hospital, it was early morning. She had decided to nap for a few Beats while waiting to see if Sarunakai would recover enough for an interview. Cassie managed to locate a spare cot for her to crash in, but the few Beats had turned into six hundred before she knew it. She expected the walkway to be empty following this new emergency so she was surprised to see guards posted at either end.  
  
The main transporter was located just a short distance ahead and spaced out evenly before the heavy shutters were FOrces. She recognised the nearest, a seasoned veteran FOnewm called Zi'zuku. He was different from most Newmen in that he was never seen without wearing some kind of drab cloak to cover the brightly coloured clothing favoured by their kind. He also wore a metal mask that covered his lower face, Sue did not know the reason for it though.  
  
As she approached him she observed that he was wearing an anti-nullifier ring around his right wrist. The nullifier fields disrupted photon technology and made the casting of Techniques all but impossible. The ring generated an exclusion field so that Hunters could use all their weapons and techniques in order to serve as guards in such restricted areas.  
  
"Hey Zi... what's happening?"  
  
He turned to look at her with his left eye, the right obscured by his ice-blue hair.  
  
"Ruins are off-limits to all personnel below level fifty. Not that it makes a difference, only fools and heroes would venture down there voluntarily till they catch that thing."  
  
"I feel responsible in some small way..."  
  
"Don't be, We were fully briefed, we saw your report. There wasn't much you could do at the time. The question is, could you be doing something for him now?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
Zi'zuku leaned towards her and lowered his voice, "From what I've heard, his body has been altered but his mind may still be recoverable..."  
  
He straightened up.  
  
"Now Miss, if you don't have any Hunter business here I suggest you move on."  
  
Sue gave him the subtlest of nods and walked past him in the direction of the exit.  
  
"Just remember, the Guild is a pawn of the government." He whispered to her.  
  
She neither stopped nor looked back, but did ponder what he had meant.  



	20. Don't Fear the Reaper

**----- Chapter 20 : Don't Fear the Reaper ------**  
  
It had taken much careful consideration in choosing the next step to take. Sue was pretty sure that she could not defeat Ash in his present form. She like to be confident in her abilities, but from the information Sarunakai had given Ash had become a killing machine. So she would need one too.  
  
Her search for a champion led her to the Guild Virtual Reality training rooms. Here Hunters could put themselves through their paces with opponents, real or imaginary, from Coral's past. The one she sought, a HUcast called Kireek, frequented these rooms. Indeed he seemed to only be found in one of three places: his recharge chamber, the VR rooms or on Ragol's surface.  
  
She pressed the 'Call' button on a panel mounted beside the door. She felt somewhat guilty about potentially disturbing his training session, but every passing day meant Ash became less human. She had to wait three whole Beats before the door slid smoothly open allowing her entry.  
  
She stepped into the chamber, it was set-up to emulate a temple of some sort. The yellow stone pillars lit up by an evening sun. In the centre of this formation of pillars stood Kireek, perfectly still with his back towards her and his sinister scythe held by an outstretched arm as if posing.  
  
It was not until she neared him that he faced her, arms folded across his chest he waited for her to speak.  
  
"I'm... sorry for interrupting your training, but I need you to do something."  
  
Kireek gave no indication that he was listening but simply stared at her.  
  
"I need you to go down to the Ruins and capture Ash. I'm hoping we can save him."  
  
"Why not make a request through the Guild?"  
  
"I'm in enough trouble as it is. I need this to be hush-hush."  
  
"This human has already killed six Hunters. One an android and these are just the ones that are confirmed. Perhaps you think I am expendable?"  
  
Sue was caught off-guard by his question. "No no, I just think you are probably the best suited for this job."  
  
She handed him a data-disc.  
  
"This is all I've managed to collect about him."  
  
"Did you know that humans created androids to fight their wars for them? When they turned on their _masters_ they created genetically engineered versions of themselves, the Newmen, to fight their wars for them."  
  
"But that was over a thousand years ago." Sue replied.  
  
"An age for you, yesterday for me. Tell me, when your kind turns on them, what will they create?"  
  
Sue opened her mouth as if to speak but could not think of a reply.  
  
"I might find it ironic that you, a Newman, would ask me, an android, to kill a human. But I am not programmed for irony."  
  
"I don't want you to kill him, just capture him."  
  
"Very well. I accept your request."  
  
Several centiBeats of silence passed before Sue realised that Kireek was done with the conversation. She hurried out, feeling it necessary to be far away from him but could not explain why.  
  
Kireek waited till the doors sealed themselves behind the departing Sue before he spoke again.  
  
"It will be my pleasure." 


	21. Almost Human

**----- Chapter 21 : Almost Human ------**  
  
Kireek stood still and took stock of his surroundings. He had been travelling for some time and he was starting to get annoyed by the difficulty in finding Ash. That was not even taking into account the constant attacks by the Ruins populace. Kireek had tried outrunning them at one point but they accumulated quickly and so he had been forced to abandon that plan to keep their numbers down.  
  
Despite their ferocity, speed and power, Kireek had found killing them to be wholly unsatisfying. They amounted to little more than soulless drones. Not that Kireek believed in such things as souls, but he had come to the realisation that it was very important that people did. A tangible fear could be created, even if it was only subconscious, if they thought their soul might be threatened. It was the only reason why his scythe had been named '_Soul Eater_'.  
  
"Your mother's sexual promiscuity has resulted in questionable parentage!" Kireek shouted into the emptiness, his voice echoing back.  
  
He knew there was inherent risk in such tactics but given the size of the region that had to be explored it was quite necessary. Besides, it was one of his favourite taunts having had a millennium of studying the humans that were so often his prey.  
  
-----  
  
A '_Special Projects_' android, he had been given birth to by a shadowy division of an army to a country that no longer exists. A VX-300 series, his speciality was 'Conflict Mediation', a colourful euphemism for assassination. Times changed and he was forcibly retired from active duty. The programmer assigned to help him integrate into normal society had taken his serial code, KR-3K, and transformed it into the name which he now bore. With all the upgrades and repairs he had over the years it was the only thing he owned tied to that past.  
  
Time passed and he found that his particular skill set was desirable to employers that preferred things done a certain way. Kireek cared little for the things he did or for the money he received in exchange. However, he always strived to reach some kind of higher goal.  
  
The VX series used a more 'streamlined' version of emotions to enable them to be effective, as such upgrading to superior android emotions was difficult if not impossible. Kireek put his not inconsiderable fortune into two areas: humour and study of the human psyche, he immersed himself in everything it was to be human.  
  
If there was one thing above all else that Kireek was jealous of, it was lips, those fleshy coverings of people's mouths. Androids were cursed with simple mouth-parts as an aesthetic concession in order to make the organic more tolerant of their appearance. Kireek had watched many countless holocasts to learn the subtle nuances that could be conveyed through the movement of small clumps of fibrous protein.  
  
His attention to detail and psychological knowledge ensured that he eventually acquired a reputation of near mythic qualities, something to be proud of and use to his advantage. Every generation had its own urban legend of a Grim Reaper that stalked the unwary.  
  
-----  
  
Once more he was stalking but this time the target was more than human. Kireek had no idea if Ash would even respond to his words, a lot of wasted effort on his part if he did not. Sue's data had been useful but his strategy had not been changed in any meaningful way.  
  
"I have come for that which belongs to me... Your soul!"  
  
His words echoed much less here. The walls closed in more, the rooms smaller and corridors shorter. Behind grills and transparent walls movement was everywhere. Not enemies rallying for attack but mechanical systems in motion. Gears and cogs spun, shafts turned and copious amounts of steam periodically ejected from pipes all around. Kireek briefly wondered what function this part of the subterranean city could serve.  
  
The sound of something landing in the distance alerted him to the presence of company. In the gloom he could see Ash, what was left of him anyway. His armour, tattered, hung in strips around his waist. His skin, hard and chitinous showed burn marks on the chest area where the unfortunate RAcast had shot him. This show of toughness evidence that Ash would be capable of providing exactly the challenge that Kireek craved.  
  
"Ever since I witnessed your display of weakness in the forest by the Central Dome I wished to kill you... end your misery. But there were always others that might interfere. Now there shall be none to save you."  
  
Ash stood there crouched low, his warped mask of a face reduced to a permanently grinning rictus. Kireek gripped the scythe tightly in both hands and dashed forwards.  
  



	22. The Ghost and the Darkness

**----- Chapter 22 : The Ghost and the Darkness ------**  
  
Kireek bore down on Ash's crouched form, he seemed to be taking no action. With a final burst of acceleration at the end Kireek swung low fully intending to try and cut him in half. Ash sprung into the air with a reaction speed that impressed Kireek, his blade finding only empty space.  
  
Mid-air Ash twisted to face the earthbound android below and fired off his tentacles in retaliation. Kireek leapt backwards in time to see them arc down and impact into the floor plating, each one sufficiently strong enough to punch a crater there. Ash retracted them again before landing softly at the opposite end of the room.  
  
"Most impressive. Killing you will be very satisfying to me."  
  
Once more Kireek closed in on Ash, this time his pace more measured. He had now seen first-hand what Ash was capable of and had no wish to incur a hefty repair bill afterwards. Ash made the first move, launching a tentacle, Kireek parrying it effortlessly with the scythe's handle before launching an attack of his own.  
  
It soon became clear that there was a stalemate here. Ash kept dodging, forever remaining just outside Kireek's reach. Kireek in turn stood his ground as Ash danced around him, deflecting Ash's counter-attacks. Then Ash made a sudden jump upwards and disappeared among the network of pipes running overhead.  
  
"Keep still! You are only prolonging your death!" Kireek called out after him.  
  
The interweaving pipes plus steam afforded Ash the perfect hiding place from which to launch an ambush. Kireek made note that the next time he was 'hunting' in the Ruins to try it out. As it was, tracking Ash was troublesome enough.   
  
The biological changes he was undergoing rendered his body temperature no more than one or two degrees above ambient, the steam not aiding thermal vision. He also moved relatively silently, again the environment in this case the mechanical din working against Kireek. Kireek's enhancements above those of even standard military androids included multiple vision modes and the best chassis blood money could buy.  
  
If someone had suggested to Kireek that there was an organic deemed his equal in combat he would have laughed in their face, then ripped it off. Now he conceded that Ash might be that equal, but definitely not his superior.  
  
"Get down here!" Kireek shouted impatiently.  
  
He had barely uttered those words when Ash dropped on to him from above. Kireek reacted at lightning speed, moving his scythe upward in a devastating uppercut. Ash was unable to avoid the attack, his left arm tumbling to the ground separated with almost surgical precision at the shoulder.  
  
Despite the seriousness of the injury, Ash neither looked at it nor expressed any pain at the loss, dark burgundy blood oozing very slowly from the wound. Indeed, other than the slight loss of balance he was completely unfazed by it and proceeded to flail at the android close range with his many 'limbs'. Kireek did his utmost to block the flurry of attacks, many of them glancing blows but still powerful enough to make him glad of the protection of his Laconium alloy plating.  
  
Ash increased the pressure forcing Kireek on the defensive, one strike lucky enough to disarm him. Kireek stepped into Ash and clasped his right shoulder while throwing punches at him. The android expressed surprise at how solid Ash felt, like he no longer had bones, each hit absorbed like it was nothing.  
  
The close proximity of the two meant that Ash's tentacles were totally ineffective till he started bringing them round in large circles to slam into Kireek's back. Kireek would have been more worried if he had been programmed for such a thing but he knew well enough that he could not endure this level of punishment for much longer before he would suffer injury. His fears proved correct when one tentacle successfully penetrated a joint on his lower back.  
  
Damage detected. Lower torso mobility reduced 40%.  
  
Kireek grabbed Ash's chin with his right hand and began to force it back while trying to ignore the pounding he was receiving. Ash started gurgling and resisted the motion, Kireek once more marvelled at Ash's seemingly limitless strength, but it was not to be. A flick of his wrist and he sharply twisted Ash's head to one side. There was an audible crack, Ash spasmed a couple of times then finally went limp.  
  
"How was it for you?" Kireek Asked.  
  



	23. All Good Things

**----- Chapter 23 : All Good Things... ------**  
  
Sue sat on the low, white stone wall swinging her legs. She turned her face upwards and relished the warmth from the sun high in the sky. She had been wanting a change of scenery and pace from all that fighting in the darkness, so had opted for security detail at the Central Dome. Her team assigned to erect laser fencing to keep the animals back so that civilians could begin rebuilding the infrastructure.  
  
The others were resting on the grass nearby or crowded around a friendly young rappy, each taking turns to stroke the large yellow bird. This place was so far removed from the events that had plagued the past two weeks, sunlight and happiness to contrast the darkness and loss.  
  
She had attended the funerals of Ash's victims before plucking up the courage to visit him. Access denied, they told her. Ash was being held at a government medical research facility, a miracle that Kireek had not killed him or vice-versa. Indeed, Kireek's acceptance of her request had turned out to have more omnious overtones than she could ever had realised.   
  
Kireek had defeated Ash and was about to deliver a killing blow when he was interrupted by a Hunter searching for a missing survey team in the Ruins. Kireek confronted this legendary Hunter and revealed that he was in fact Black Hound, an accomplice of Black Paper. They battled, Kireek was destroyed and Ash lived another day.  
  
She had been informed that because of the untainted blood sample taken when one joins the Hunters Guild, they would be able to reverse the genetic corruption that had taken over him and restore him back to normal.  
  
Though this was unknown science the doctors had assured her that Ash would be restored to normal within three months. Three months! Still there was much to do in the mean time. Strange photon readings deep within the Ruins for example, mysteries for another day however.  
  
Still, things were looking up for the people of Coral, she mused, maybe they had found somewhere they could finally call home.  
  
-----  
  
The dark room was dominated by the giant transparent vat illuminated with green liquid. Inside floated a single figure, male and naked except for a facemask that provided a steady supply of oxygen. The figure was barely recognisable as human and was missing an arm but at the shoulder where it should have been there was a small mass of frilly tissue growing.  
  
Three men entered the room and made sure that the door was locked behind them. It was the three scientists that had interrogated Logical and had authorised the search for Doctor Osto's notes.  
  
"Doctor Triega... Doctor Nestor... He is a magnificent specimen, is he not?" Said Doctor Mome.  
  
"Without a doubt. It's such a shame that we cannot keep the original." Said Nestor.  
  
"Now you know that the memory transfer technology is so experimental that we might lose both of them..." Said Mome.  
  
"And you know that we have enough data and samples to last a lifetime of research." Interjected Triega.  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
Triega placed an arm around each of his colleagues and steered them towards the door.  
  
"Come on, time to do some celebrating." He said.  
  
"Celebrating?" Questioned Mome. "We've been celebrating too much these two days."  
  
"Ah, but I have two words for you... 'Military Applications'...."  
  
"So you've seen the General about this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, we'd better get to celebrating then." Said Mome as he closed the door behind them.  
  
In the regeneration tank Ash dreamt terrible dreams...  
  
  
  


_To be continued in 'The North Tower'_


End file.
